letting it go
by Nightingale1896
Summary: Jack finds Elsa alone and wandering in the woods and he teaches her how to love her powers and to control them
1. Chapter 1

"Elsa! ELSA!" Anna screamed after her as she fled the palace and Arendelle. She had no idea where she was going or how she was going to get there she just ran.

Blasts of frigid wind beat her from all sides but she continued to run. Not once looking behind her.

How could Anna find love so easily when she could barely give someone a hug? Why was she the one that was wrong. Weird. Dangerous. How could she possibly be related to such a picture perfect princess such as Anna? Anna would be a much better choice for queen. She and Hans could rule together and be happy. Arendelle would flourish.

_There is no use in going back. They are probably celebrating now that I am gone. _ She told herself slowing her run to a walk. She wasn't sure when it had started to snow but she was surrounded by it. She looked at her one bare hand and instinctively wrapped her cloak around it the words _conceal don't feel_ echoing through her mind. Bringing up thoughts of her father. He would be so disappointed in her. not only did she reveal her powers but she almost hurt Anna in doing it.

Elsa collapsed into the snow and choked back a sob. She couldn't hold it in any longer. She missed them. She missed them so much. She was tired of being the good girl. Of always doing what she was told and never letting anyone see the real her, but she couldn't just let go. How do you blatantly disobey the last instructions your father ever gave you? How? _Conceal. Don't feel. _She told herself. Over and over she whispered it willing herself to push back her emotions and hide.

She stood and straightened her dress before she continued into the mountains. She walked for hours upon hours. She had absolutely no clue how far she had gone or how long she had been gone for, and she found that she didn't care. She was alone for the first time in forever. No one asking if she was alright. No one reminding her to be good. She didn't have to be proper. She didn't have to be good. No one would know right?

"Hey… what's wrong?" Elsa gasped and spun around searching for the owner of the voice. Standing no more than five feet to her right was a boy with hair whiter than hers. He wore a strange parka type cloak and was leaning against a tall wooded staff. He looked completely taken aback by her turning to him.

"Who are you?" she asked with the regal tone she had mastered over the years.

"You can see me?" was his only response.

"Do I look stupid? You are standing right in front of me! How could I not see you?"

"Most people don't…"

"You never answered my question. Who are you?"

"Jack Frost. You never answered mine. What's Wrong?"

"Jack Frost is a myth."

"You obviously don't think so."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You couldn't see me if you didn't believe."

Elsa laughed. This boy was crazy. He actually thought he was Jack Frost. But at the same time Elsa wondered if it was such a stretch. She had powers… why couldn't someone else? "Do you know who I am?" she asked timidly.

"I know you're a girl who looks like she needs a friend."

"I'm Elsa. Queen Elsa now I suppose…. Who knows maybe it is just Elsa again… I wonder if they can do that?" she rambled.

"What's a _queen_ doing in the mountains in the middle of the night? And aren't you cold? "

"My people don't want someone like me to be queen… my sister will take over. And the cold never really bothered me…"

Jack smiled at her and took a step forward holding out his hand "You wanna see something amazing?" Elsa was startled by his sudden giddy energy. He could barely stand still. She reached out her gloved hand and placed it in his. He gave her a questioning look as to why she only had one glove but said nothing.

Jack turned and ran holding Elsa in one hand and his staff in the other. They ran only a few feet before he raised his staff and the pair took to the sky. Jack let out a whoop of excitement and Elsa a scream.

"What are you DOING?" she yelled "and HOW?

Jack just flashed her a toothy grin and took them to the highest peak of the tallest mountain. "You may say you don't believe I'm jack frost but if I weren't could I do this?" he questioned as he swept his staff over the snow, freezing it with flowery lace like patterns. Elsa gasped. He _was_ like her. she covered her mouth and stared at the beautiful intricacy if the ice until jack tapped her shoulder and whispered "look" before holding out his hand and producing a perfect beautiful singular snowflake.

"How do you do that? How do you have that much control of it?" she wondered aloud

"I've always been able to do it. Control took a little practice but not too long."

"I've been practicing my whole life and I have never had that kind of control. I freeze everything I touch!" she was giddy with excitement at this point. Finally someone who could help her! she didn't have to hide!

Jack looked very confused. He had no idea that anyone could have powers like his. "I don't really think it works like that…I thought I was the only one? Are you sure you can actually freeze stuff? Its not you're your imagination?"

"does it seem like I would lie to you?" she murmured as she shakily raised her naked hand and shot a small flurry of snow towards the nearest tree. A nervous giggle escaped her lips as she repeated the process, then with the flick of her wrist she made the smallest snowman. He sat in the center of her palm and was no more than two inches high. She lifted her small creation to show jack. "see?"

Jacks eyes went wide and he let out another shout of happiness. He swept her into his arms and gave her the grandest of bear hugs. "I thought I was alone" he whispered. Elsa gasped "Me too…"


	2. Chapter 2

_Jacks eyes went wide and he let out another shout of happiness. He swept her into his arms and gave her the grandest of bear hugs. "I thought I was alone" he whispered. Elsa gasped "Me too…"_

Jack twirled the pair of them a few times before releasing her. Elsa smiled and laughed, then jumped at the sound of it. She hadn't laughed for real in a very long time. Maybe a chuckle or giggle here and there but never a blatant real full _laugh._ She looked at Jack and shook her head. "can you teach me?" she pleaded. Jacks head cocked to the side and he gave her that toothy grin once more.

"I thought you'd never ask." He reached down and picked up a lump of snow, he packed it into a ball and blew some of his magic onto it. The ball glowed blue, Elsa stepped closer to examine it but Jack ran backwards. Elsa's heart dropped as she thought he had changed his mind but he stopped running and turned back to her.

"First lesson!" he yelled as he flung the gleaming ball through the air. It hit Elsa square on the forehead and she breathed in sharply as if she were going to yell at him but before she could a fit of giggles erupted from inside her. she bent down and began to pack her own snowballs.

"No, no, no! Elsie! Use your power!" Jack called from his spot a little farther down the slope. Elsa laughed and stood up once more. She turned her hand in the air and stared as a ball began to form. Once it was a good size she hurled it towards him. Jack saw the ball coming but remained standing in his spot. The snow hit his shoulder and even from so far away he could see the absolute joy on Elsa's face.

He smiled to himself and thought about just how many people he had seen that look on and how many had no clue who he was. Then there was this girl who was so much like him and so very different and for the first time in forever, he wasn't alone. His thoughts were interrupted by a second ball smacking into face. He wiped the snow off his face and saw Elsa on the ground laughing.

"Oh you are going down princess!" he called out throwing another snowball.

"I'm a QUEEN" she retorted as she dodged.

"Well I am sorry your _Majesty_ but you are going down!"

"Only in your dreams Frosty!"

The pair laughed and continued their snow fight. It went on for hours. They didn't get clod like most people would so there was no need for a break. Snow flew in every direction. In one instance Elsa conjured eight snowballs around jack and sent them flying straight at him but he ducked and as the balls collided there was an explosion of snow over his head. while Jack blinked the snow from is eyes Elsa launched another attack dropping dozens of lumps of powder on him.

Jack responded by using his staff to launch just as many balls back at her. they only stopped when both were buried in piles of snow. "Truce!" Jack laughed from his place under the snow.

"Alright. But I totally won!"

"I wouldn't be so sure Elsie"

"you keep calling me that…" she stated as she shrugged her way out of the snow. Jack looked a little embarrassed "I'm sorry I won't do it any more…"

Elsa shook her head "I like it" she smiled at him and realized just how much she had smiled in the past few hours. She also realized that she was utterly exhausted. "I need to find a place to sleep." She muttered

"Why don't you build one?"

"I wouldn't know how!"

"Lesson two then" jack walked over and stood in front of her. "Concentrate. Think of what you want and let your power flow from you to the ground. Build it exactly the way you want."

"Will you help me?" she whispered still terrified that she might hurt someone. Jack nodded and smiled "Let's start with this…" she reached down and took her hands in his slowly he pulled the glove from her hand. "It's easier with no restraint. Just let it go."

Elsa took a deep breath and squeezed Jacks hands before letting them go. She took in a breath and raised her arms above her head. a floor of crystal ice appeared under their feet and walls with pillars and doors and windows rose from the ground. The floor itself began to rise and jack looked around in wonder. Even he did not have this sort of power. Elsa built herself a palace. A palace fitting of a queen. A chandelier erupted from the ceiling above them. The ice as clear as glass and as strong as diamonds. For a building made of ice, Jack could feel the warmth of it. The feeling of home.

He took a step back and gasped. He saw Elsa transform before his eyes. Her black dress faded into one that was the color of ice on the sea, her red cloak was replaced by one as fine as lace and as unique as a snowflake. Elsa lowered her arms and released her hair from its position on the back of her head. her braid fell to her shoulders and Jack could hardly believe that this was the same girl who he had seen on the verge of tears in the middle of the woods.

This girl was someone completely different. She was radiant, glorious, happy. She opened her eyes and jack could see it. She was free. He wondered if she had ever felt this way before. Like she could do absolutely anything. Be anyone. I doubted it. She smiled at him and walked to the window.

"Look its dawn" she said "We stayed up all night playing in the snow." She turned to look at him and laughed at his look of utter disbelief. "What is it?" she questioned

"you."

"what? What's wrong?" she said glancing at her reflection in the ice. she gasped when she noticed the dress. "Did I do that?"

Jack chucked at her "Yes Elsie! You did all of this! it was amazing. I have never seen that kind of power!"

"It wasn't that exciting, I'm sure."

"but it was. You didn't see it! The walls grew around us, the ice gleamed and shimmered and light danced off of it as if it had a mind of its own. Look around you Elsa. This is what you can do. It isn't a curse. It isn't scary. It is beautiful and amazing."

Elsa smiled and took a real look around her. she noticed the little details that she hadn't even meant to think of. The snowflake that spread under their feet, the crystal of the chandelier, the little intricate details that had been added. There were swirls on the columns that looked distinctly like the ones jack had showed her at the beginning of the night.

"I just took a deep breath and stopped holding back I let it go."


End file.
